Crazy Baker Clowns
by Keeta4ever
Summary: Katniss is dared to go in a haunted house. Her best friend Annie decides to go with her. Who will they meet in the house, and what will happen. I know its a bad summary, but its a Halloween fanfic. Read and Review!


**A/N HAPPY HALLOWEEN! This is a Halloween fanfiction, to cheer up those of you who had their Halloween canceled thanks to Hurricane Sandy.**

**Crazy Baker Clowns**

"You don't have to go in yet," Katniss whipped her head around, her auburn hair slapping her face. Katniss was staring at her friend Annie, who looked at her with a ghost of a smile. Katniss could tell Annie didn't want her to go inside.

"I do," Katniss snapped, Lucy look hurt. "When have I, Katniss Everdeen, turned down a dare?"

"Fine, but… I'll… I'm… going with you," Annie stuttered. Katniss went paler than a ghost. She only had time to nod, before Annie grabbed her wrist, and pulled her down the one-way street to the ivy-covered house at the dead end.

As Annie tugged her past the purple house a block from the house, she thought about herself, 'Katniss Everdeen was not a girly girl. Her dark brown hair is always pulled back in a braid, and her face never wears a drop of make-up. Most people find Her loud, bold, or hotheaded, but only one person knew the real Katniss. The Katniss that giggles at almost everything, and only yells at _Panem's Next Top Model_. Annie knew that side of Katniss, but promised not to tell a soul. Katniss can sometimes annoy Lucy. Katniss Everdeen has the weird habit to think about herself in the third-person. Hmmmmmmm? That's really weird,'

Annie woke Katniss from her thoughts when the reached the edge of the house, "Remember you have until Halloween, it's only the 21st. Do you still want to go in?"

Katniss nodded, and Annie gripped Katniss' hand tighter than before as they walked over the dead grass. The dead grass that hopefully matches anything that ever lived in the house. She looked at the rusted number on the house. 13. 13 District 5 Ave.

"Are you sure?" Annie asked again, looking slightly panicked. Katniss replied by walking up the steps. Each step making more of the bricks fall off. Her pointer finger hovered over the bell that was buried deep in cobwebs. Annie bent down a picked up a twisted stick, one of the many sticks that littered the ground. Katniss pulled the cobwebs off the bell, making Annie gag in disgust. Katniss slowly placed her finger on the bell, and pushed it in slowly. Katniss turned around, and rolled he eyes at Annie who look like she had just seen a ghost. When she looked back, she had a feeling she looked the same way. There standing in the doorway was a little girl. She was dressed in all blue, including the ribbons that tied her blonde hair in two pigtails. She looked even paler the Annie.

The girl giggled, " I'm Primrose. Lets play a game. Come inside now. Did you bring candy? Do you play Hide-and-Seek?" Katniss and Annie followed Primrose inside, and examined the 'haunted' house.

"Ugh! I hate pink. This is not what I expected the inside of this house to look like. Why aren't there any cobwebs, and spiders, and other scary stuff?" Katniss whispered to a terrified Annie. The walls of _every_ room were pink. There were pictures of Effie Trinket, Finnick Odair, The Careers, Johanna Mason, and a bunch of other celebrities. The furniture was covered in candy wrappers, and stained with chocolate. Each room had an empty box of chocolate. The television showed the Panem TV show Panem's Got Talent.

Annie seemed calmer before Primrose turned around, "Gosh, just because I'm a ghost, doesn't mean I don't have a clean house. People these days are really into stereotypes. Anyway, lets play Hide-and-Seek. You go hide, I'll count to ten, and then I'll come find you,"

Katniss began to protest, but Primrose continued," One …Two …Three …Four…" Katniss sprinted behind the narrow space between the couch and pink wall. She curled herself into a tight ball, and hugged her knees close to her. Annie wasn't as fortunate; the only hiding spot she could find was behind a zebra shower curtain.

"Nine… Ten. Ready or not here I come," Primrose squealed in delight. She raced straight for the bathroom, where she heard Annie fall into the bathtub. "I found you!" Primrose grabbed Annie's wrists, and pulled her through the hallway, and into a pink bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Annie asked, she was about as calm as a monkey who just lost their banana.

"Sit and rest!" Primrose commanded, Annie rested in a rose rocking chair, before coming to her senses to late. Primrose had already tied her pale wrists to the back of the chair, making moving an inch as difficult as balancing an elephant on your pinky finger. "You're going to say here forever, and ever, and ever, and ever," Primrose skipped off to find Katniss, leaving Annie tied to a chair.

'Stay calm. I have all A's in my class, except gym, I can figure out a way to escape,' Annie tried to untie the rope. Her pin straight brown hair flew into her face covering her hazel eyes. 'Katniss will help me. She's my only true friend. Curse me for being so shy, and quiet. Teachers are insane to think I'm the better of Cindy and me. I'm definitely not the most balanced person. Not even close. I will probably go insane here. So much for being more balanced. Oh my gosh! I'm going to die in this house,' Annie went into a fir of tears and screaming.

"I see you!" Primrose laughed pulling Katniss away from her spot. Katniss stood up, and brushed herself off.

"Where's Annie?" Katniss asked, looking around in concern for her friend. She turned back to Primrose expecting an answer.

"She's somewhere far away. She is going to stay here forever," Primrose disappeared, leaving a horrified Katniss standing there, in a room full of candy wrappers, pink, and an empty box of chocolate.

"Annie!" Katniss yelled, racing out of the room, and turning to knob on every door in the hallway. "Annie, where are you?"

Katniss finally reached a locked door, "Go away!" Annie's voice echoed through the door. Katniss pulled a bobby pin out of her hair, and shoved it into the lock. She wriggled the pin until she heard a click. Katniss grabbed the knob, turned it, and let herself into the room. Annie was tied to a rocking chair, and she looked horrible. Black mascara tears were streaming down her face, her once smooth brown hair was now a lion's mane, and her calm hazel eyes had a crazed look to them.

She started thrashing in the chair, trying to free herself. Annie finally slipped out of the horrid chair. "Go away!" screamed the terrified girl, hiding behind a cheetah print bed.

"Shhhhh… It's only me, Katniss," slowly Katniss inched towards to bed, keeping her usually loud voice just above a whisper. This was about to drive her insane. Primrose burst through the door into the room. The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

Katniss glared at Primrose, "Let us leave, Primrose! Annie doesn't want to be here," Katniss looked towards her friend, who just shook her head meekly.

"NO! It's either her or you. Besides, I'm all out of candy. All I have are these stupid _empty boxes_," Primrose's eyes turned slightly red, causing Annie to whimper, and hide behind Katniss.

"Ummmmmm… how about I make you a deal. If you let Annie go, I'll," Katniss gulped, "give you all my Halloween candy,"

"Fine. If you don't I will hunt you down," Primrose smiled evily, and her eyes went back to the blue that matched her dress.

"Can we leave now?" Katniss questioned, starting towards the door, and tugging Annie behind her.

"Yes. Go back, to your pathetic little world of life, and bring me my candy," Primrose glared at them. If looks could kill, they'd be dead. Primrose vanished from the room, abandoning Annie and Katniss in a room with an empty box of chocolate.

"Come on Katniss," Annie pulled away from Katniss, and skipped out of the room. "Are you coming?"

"I thought you just went insane," Katniss looked at her cheerful friend, extremely confused at her sudden sanity.

"I am an amazing actress," Annie smirked and walked towards the exit of the nightmare.

Nine days later, on November 1st, Katniss walks back down the street, to the house with the pink walls, celebrity posters, and candy crazed twelve year old ghost. Ding! Dong! Katniss stood back on the _lovely_ steps of Primrose's house. The grass started to grow again, and there were flowers in the flowerbed.

"Did you bring my candy?" Primrose answered the door, wearing pink instead of blue.

"Nice to see you too," Katniss replied sarcastically. "And, yes I did bring your candy. I went around the town twice. I hope four pillow cases is enough,"

"Good. Good. Next year I expect double," Primrose replied looking into the four pillowcases, and smiling like a lunatic.

"But… but that wasn't part of our deal," Katniss declared, her voice slightly panicked.

"If you don't, you'll be deader than me. Remember I can make your nightmares real," Primrose slammed the door on a frozen Katniss.

"Bye. Nice talk. Same time next year?" Katniss laughed dryly. Then, she thought, 'What if she did make my nightmares real? There is no way she'd know about the crazy baker clowns and evil snowflakes,'

"Really?" Katniss snapped her head around to look at Primrose in the window, shuffling candy into her mouth. "Crazy baker clowns and snowflake? Really?"

Cindy turned on her heals, and sprinted home. Well, at least the chocolate boxes aren't empty. There are no more empty boxes in 13 District 5 Ave.


End file.
